


RWBY-Sonic trailers

by CyberCatNinjaGirl



Category: RWBY, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Other, RWBY trailers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-08-20 20:12:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberCatNinjaGirl/pseuds/CyberCatNinjaGirl
Summary: Please leave a comment and a kudo plz!!





	1. Red

_"The goal isn't to live on forever; it's to make something that does."  
-Monty Oum_

(Red Trailer)

_Red Like Roses Brings Me To The Place You Rest..._

_White Is Cold And Always Yearning, Burden By A Royal Test..._

_Black The Beast Descends From Shadows..._

_Yellow Beauty Burns...Gold..._

Ruby is seen walking through the battlefield where the two hedgehogs are battling, overlooking a battle. She passes through the injured hedgehog as she placed her gloved hand on his shoulder and left him to rest on the rocky wall he was thrown into, only to be confronted by a bunch of clones who quickly surround her.

_"Look what we have here, a child who thinks that she could defeat me. Then perish!"_

Three clones rush forward and attack, but Ruby vanishes in a flash of rose petals before appearing above them and shoots the clones with her weapon, Crescent Rose. Her weapon then transforms into a scythe and she wraps the blade around one of the Mephiles clone.

She nods, then cuts it in half by using the recoil of a shot she fired. Ruby then slams the scythe into the ground to brace it as she fires several rounds at the approaching Mephiles clones  that come out of the shadows to join the fight. Ruby is then engaged by 3 clones, all of which are swiftly cut down by Ruby, who utilizes a flurry of attacks to de-limb and destroy the former two, before decapitating the last one. Two more rush her, before Ruby wraps her scythe around the closest one, before shooting, which cleaves the former in half, while the one farther away gets hit by Crescent Rose's round.

Another duo attack, one gets swiftly disarmed, literally, before having its legs sliced off, killing it, before the second rushes in - only to get Crescent Rose wrapped around its throat, blade first, before Ruby jumps into the air and onto its back, before firing, cleanly decapitating it. As Ruby flies up into the air due to the recoil, she shoots Crescent Rose, while using both the recoil, and her blade to swiftly down three more clones. A fourth on the ground then manages to strike her, sending her flying back.

Ruby then stands straight, observes the Mephiles armada, and ejects Crescent Rose's magazine, before flipping Crescent Rose's orientation. She then discharges Crescent Rose, and the Gravity magazine she places in amplifies her recoil, causing her to fly forward at insanely fast speeds. She swiftly kills two more clones, while the others look on in shock - just in time for Ruby to reach the large pack.

She swiftly enters, and utilizes Crescent Rose to its entirety to destroy all of the Mephiles clones with multiple shots, strikes, stabs and slices. As limbs and bullet casings fly, Ruby finishes the final Mephiles clone before firing one last round from Crescent Rose which causes a massive explosion, while she flips into the air and lands without flaw, before posing with Crescent Rose while casings fall down around her.

(End Of Trailer)


	2. White

_"Everyone is entitled to their own sorrow, for the heart has no metrics or forms of measure. And all of it... irreplaceable."  
-Monty Oum_

(White Trailer)

 Weiss is seen walking out onto a stage for what appears to be a concert. Soft music begins to play and Weiss begins singing "Mirror Mirror". 

_Mirror, tell me something,_

_Tell me who's the loneliest of all?_

The scene transitions to another location, where Iblis rises up and prepares to attack Weiss. Weiss pulls out Myrtenaster and the two begin to fight each other.

  _Mirror, tell me something,_  
 Tell me who's the loneliest of all?   
Fear of what's inside of me; Tell me can a heart be turned to stone? 

Weiss uses her superior speed to dance around the fire demon's slow attacks and land several quick strikes, which do little damage, Silver and Blaze help out by fighting the minions to keep them at bay.

She is then knocked back and a boulder lunges toward her, forcing Weiss on the defensive until she uses her semblance  to create glyphs, allowing her to jump around in midair and move quickly. Iblis quickly counters by forcing Weiss to jump into the air to avoid a boulder and knocks her  down while she is helpless. 

"Weiss!" Silver and Blaze cry out for their friend.

The moonlight shines through the ceiling and blood can be seen running down the left side of Weiss' face. Weiss then uses red Dust that seems to reflect Iblis' attack back at it, making it unbalanced as it tries to recover. Before it can, Weiss switches to blue Dust and encases its tendrils with a stream of ice before she disarms it with another attack. The fire demon tries to throw boulders at her, but she dodges and blasts it in the air with a glyph and then keeps it suspended with another ability.  
 

_Mirror, mirror, what's behind you?  
_ __Save me from the things I see! I can keep it from the world,  
_ _ __Why won't you let me hide from me?  
 Mirror, mirror, tell me something,   
_ _ __Who's the loneliest of all?_ _

 Weiss then jumps into the air and seems to use white Dust in an attack that destroys it. The scene then fades back to the concert stage where Weiss gazes at the before turning to the audience and bowing to them before turning back to Silver and Blaze as she walked up to them and smiling.

 _I'm the loneliest of all._  


	3. Black

_"Your hopes have become my burden. I will find my own liberation..."  
-Monty Oum_

((A/N: Blake is a hybrid of Black Arms and Mobian Cat))

(Black Trailer)

Blake is seen sitting on a rock in Black Comet as she watched the stars in the sky with the bright yellow eyes and her cat ears twitching,  Eclipsewalks up to her holding his Dark Arms in his arms as he sighs and clears his throat to get her attention.

"Blake, it's time." He said as she slowly turns toward him.

"Okay."

 Blake seems uneasy, but follows him regardless to a cliff side, where they slide down the side before jumping onto a passing train. Eclipse swiftly cuts open a hatch, and they drop into one of the cars, only to be confronted by a large group of activating turrets as the sound of bullets loading into the guns made them pull out their weapons.

_"Intruder, Identify yourself."_

 Eclipse simply cuts one into pieces with the lightning Dark Arm before Blake joins the fight with Gambol Shroud. The two quickly defeat the androids in the train car before moving onto a flatbed car with even more androids approaching.

_From shadows,_

__We'll descend upon the world,_ _ __Take back what you stole._ _

Blake proceed to completely annihilate the Androids in the car. Eventually, they burst out of the freight car onto a flatcar and encounter a horde of Androids running towards them.

_From shadows,  
_ __We'll reclaim our destiny,_ _ __Set our future free,  
_ _ __And we'll rise._ _ __(And we'll rise.)_ _

They continue to fight them until they reach a cargo hold. Eclipse looks inside and is pleased with what he sees, although the contents of the crate are not shown or identified."Perfect. Move up to the next car." He says as he closes the trunk full of what they needed, Blake on the other hand didn't feel like that it was a good idea after all.

_Above the darkness and the shame.  
_ __Above the torture and the pain.  
_ _ __Above the ridicule and hate._ _ __Above the binding of our fate._ _

" I'll set the charges." He said smiling as he pets one of his Dark Arms earning purrs from them until one of them notices Blake's cat ears drooping in guilt.

"What about the crew members?"

 **"** What about them?" Eclipse asked shows no concern at all for them.

"Eclipse?" She asked anxiously, waiting for the alien to respond but he didn't look at her until the bird-like Dark Arms hissed from behind them catching their attention. At that moment, a Spider Droid climbs down from the ceiling and attacks.

_Born with no life,  
_ __Into subjugation._ _ __Treated like a worthless animal,  
_ _ __Stripped of all rights,_ _ __Just a lesser being,  
_ _ __Crushed by cruel, ruthless Human rule._ _

Blake and Eclipse's attacks do little damage to the droid, and they are blasted through a door onto another flatbed car by a large energy attack from it. Eclipse tells Blake to buy him some time, and she attacks the droid on her own, but she quickly retreats behind Eclipse as the droid prepares another large attack. The droid fires a powerful beam, Eclipse catches the beam with his sword as he smirks. As his body starts to glow, the droid jumps toward him. Eclipse then slashes out with his sword, disintegrating the droid and even affecting the trees in the Red Forest causing their leaves to fly into the air.

_When it started,  
_ __All we wanted was a chance to live our lives,  
_ _ __Now in darkness,  
_ _ __Taking everything we want and we will rise.  
_ _ __We'll rise._ _

As Eclipse walks back towards Blake, he finds her on a separate train car standing near the connector between the cars. As he reaches out to her...but she looks away as the round Dark Arms whimpered at her sudden leave

"Goodbye, Eclipse."

She severs the connection and lets the released carts slow down as she lets the rest of the train continue en-route. As she leaves, the background becomes completely red with a black silhouete of Blake in the middle, with black leaves falling down.


	4. Yellow

_"Scathing eyes ask that we be symmetrical, one sided and easily processed. Yet every misshapen spark's unseen beauty is greater than its would be judgement."_   
-Monty Oum ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

Yang is shown riding her motorcycle through the streets of Anti-Mobius. She eventually stops in front of a club that is blasting music.   
As she walks through the club, she sees Fleetway ending a conversation with Scourge. She makes her way to the bar where Scourge stands.   
"Strawberry Sunrise. No ice. Oh, and one of those little umbrellas." She orders as the mobian brought out her drink as she sips it and Scourge made a purring noise to her, catching her attention to the green hedgehog.

  
"Aren't you a little young to be in this club, Babe?" He said pulling his red shades off to reveal his blue eyes. She giggled at the green hedgehog.

  
"Aren't you a little young to be a king?" she talked back as his chuckled at her small joke before straightening his jacket and then looking at the blonde mobian dragon.

"So you know who I am. You got a name, sweetheart?." He purred out as she leaned forward at him smirking and caressing his chest before crushing his groin.   
"Yes, Junior, I've got several. But instead of sweetheart, you can just call me SIR. People say you know everything." She grabs his groin and squeezes it painfully causing Scourge to cry out in pain comically before lifting her scroll to show a picture of a pitch black mobian raven with long black hair and red eyes and wielding a dust katana.

"Tell me where I can find her and I'll let you go." She threatened as Scourge's face went a bit blue due to the pain in his groin and the harsh pressure from the squeeze as he strains his voice for his strength. "I've never seen her before, I swear!" He shouted in pain as tears formed in his eyes before Yang squeezed his groin harder, twisting it in pain before Scourge answered again.

"Excuse me?!"   
"I swear, sir!" Scourge's henchmen begin to gather around to defend their king from the blonde dragon as she smirked and looked at Scourge once more. " Hmm, looks like we have an audience. This must kind of embarrassing for you, huh? Awkward...."

She teased before squeezing his groin again which made the henchmen wince at the pain Scourge is receiving as he gets in closer to her face and baring his sharp teeth at her.

"Listen, blondie sir. If you want to make it out of this club alive, I suggest you let me go. Now!"She lets go and Scourge sighs in relief. "You'll pay for that!" He puts on his sunglasses and walks away from her. Yang follows closely behind. "Oh Junior, I was just playing with you! Don't be so sensitive! Come on, lets kiss and make up, okay?" She flirted as she giggled and Scourge looks back at the blonde dragon before smiling.

"Alright babe, pucker up." As he leans in, she punches him in the face sending him flying across the room.   
The henchmen run towards her. Activating Ember Celica, she jumps into the air and punches down, sending them flying back.

She takes out all the henchmen and even the DJ when Anti-Sally, Fiona and Rosy the Rascal step into the room.

"Fiona, who is this girl?"

"I dunno Sal, but we should teach her a lesson."

"YEAH! AHAHAHAHAH!!" The three brought out their weapons as Yang loads another belt of ammunition into Ember Celica. 

Yang reloads and faces off against the three, who put up a strong fight against her, easily avoiding her shots and using a combined attack to push her back.   
The tide turns, however, when she knocks Anti-Sally back hard enough to leave her lying stunned on the floor.

She then focuses on Fiona, smashing her through a glass pillar and knocking her out. Immediately afterward, Anti-Sally gets to her feet and is attacked by Yang.

The two are evenly matched, but Yang eventually gets the upper hand and defeats her. Rosy smashed her hammer into the floor, breaking through before her hammer is lifted and she is punched into the wall of alcohol as it poured down on the psychotic pink hedgehog. The holograms in the club suddenly turn off and a spotlight shines on Scourge as he transforms into Super Scourge.

"You're gonna pay for this." he said and fires multiple chaos rockets at Yang, some of which she avoids and others, she destroys.

Scourge then turns his chaos powers into a club and hits Yang several times before knocking her away and then firing more rockets at her. As Yang gets in close, he swings his club at her again.   
However, this time, she avoids it and begins punching him repeatedly, eventually blasting him away and he transforms back to regular Scourge.

While attempting to defend himself, Scourge pulls out a lock of Yang's hair. This sends Yang into a rage, and she summons a huge explosion of fire and her purple eyes gleaming red.

She charges forward and hits Scourge with a devastating punch that launches him from the club.

She then follows him outside, where Ruby is seen standing.

Scourge moans in pain as he continues to lay there as Yang walked outside before looking to see her sister. "Yang? Is that you?" Ruby asks as she places her hands on her hips. "Oh! Hey sis!" Yang said as her red eyes went back to the normal purple.

"What are you doing here?" Yang sighs before the screen cuts to black.

"Its a LONG story."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and a kudo plz!!


End file.
